What the North End hides
by NeroliDoll
Summary: Kinda my try for writing a sequel to H.P. Lovecraft's Pickman's Model. A pure parody, hehe.


**Что скрывает Норт-Энд**

Итак, дружище Элиот, пришло время поведать вам о результатах моей вылазки в Норт-Энд, предпринятой мной по вашей настоятельной просьбе. Должен признать, мне с самого начала не по нраву была эта затея, однако я уступил, памятуя о нашей с вами давней дружбе и доверительных отношениях.

Но давайте вначале выпьем по чашечке кофе. Мадемуазель Дюранд готовит его просто бесподобно – сразу видно, истинная француженка. Да, сахар, три кусочка. Без него кофе на вкус как обычный хинин. И будьте добры, передайте мне сливки. Благодарю.

Я уже двадцать лет работаю в полиции, Элиот, я видел всякое, и уж поверьте, я способен отличить истинное преступление от россказней истеричных девиц, которым под воздействием скверных готических романов, столь ими любимых, мерещится невесть что. Будь моя воля, я бы вообще запретил подобного рода литературу. Или, как минимум, ограничил бы доступ к ней юным впечатлительным леди.

Полноте, Элиот, я ничего такого не имел в виду! Мы с вами знакомы уже много лет, и мне доподлинно известно о вашем пристрастии к сочинениям классиков и глубочайшем презрении, которое вы испытываете к готическим романам и прочему бульварному чтиву. В этом я с вами полностью солидарен. Но тем не менее, вас до глубины души потрясла история, услышанная вами от бедняги Тербера. А его, в свою очередь, потрясла история о вурдалаках Норт-Энда, рассказанная ему неким Ричардом Аптоном Пикманом.

Подайте-ка мне еще одну булочку с изюмом, Элиот. Ваша мадемуазель Дюранд печет изумительные бриоши. Если вас не затруднит, передайте ей, что я восхищен ее кулинарным талантом. Хотя нет, я лучше скажу ей об этом лично, когда она принесет аперитив.

Будем откровенны – Терберу свойственна болезненная впечатлительность и буйное воображение. Что же касается Пикмана, то вот что я вам скажу. Я слышал о нем. На мой взгляд, он был чокнутым и обожал играть на публику. Он нашел идеального слушателя в лице такого впечатлительного субъекта, как наш Тербер. Притащив его среди ночи в трущобы Норт-Энда, Пикман наговорил ему всякой мистической чуши. Тягостная обстановка и обострившееся воображение сыграли с Тербером злую шутку – бедняга вошел в то состояние, когда вымысел невозможно отличить от реальности. А потом Тербер услышал возню крыс в подвале, и ему начала мерещиться разная жуть. Вот мое мнение, Элиот. В Норт-Энде нет никаких вурдалаков. Все дело в воображении, будь оно неладно.

Я придерживался этой точки зрения с самого начала, Элиот, и после недавней экспедиции в Норт-Энд я остаюсь при своем мнении. Но давайте по порядку.

Нечего и говорить, что посещение трущоб Норт-Энда доставило мне массу неприятных моментов. Это настоящая клоака, Элиот, населенная эмигрантами со всех уголков мира.  
>Большинство домов стоят заколоченными, некоторые из них в таком состоянии, что кажется вот-вот обрушатся вам на голову от ветхости. Что удивительно, в них до сих пор живут люди. А впрочем, можно ли этих несчастных даго назвать людьми в полном смысле слова? Но я, пожалуй, отвлекся.<p>

Я бы не возражал, если бы вы сейчас плеснули мне в стаканчик немного коньяку, Элиот. Премного благодарен. Все же это неплохая идея – держать горничную-француженку. В доме, по крайней мере, всегда имеется в наличии коньяк.

Первое, что я увидел, войдя на территорию Норт-Энда, был какой-то оборванец, который сидел посреди улицы с бутылкой в руке, и, привалившись к фонарному столбу, жадно глотал некую мутную жидкость прямо из горлышка. Сомневаюсь, что у этих нищих эмигрантов достаточно денег, чтобы покупать виски у бутлегеров. Скорее всего, они гонят какой-то ужасный самогон – не желаю даже думать, из какого сырья они его изготовляют!

Чем дальше я углублялся в Норт-Энд, тем более удручающей становилась окружающая обстановка. Думаю, нет нужды описывать эти разбитые улицы, утопающие в грязи и кучах отбросов, в которых копошатся крысы, целые выводки детей в пестрых лохмотьях, играющих во дворах среди пыли и мусора и их родителей-пропойц, праздно сидящих у дверей своих обветшалых жилищ с бутылками невообразимого пойла в руках.

Мои попытки заговорить с местными жителями разбивались о стену непонимания. Они либо делали вид, что не знают английского, либо напрямую советовали мне убираться подальше. Зачастую они сопровождали свою речь такими эпитетами, каких не услышишь даже в бостонском порту во время разгрузки торговых судов. Черт возьми, Элиот, меня утешало лишь то, что при мне был заряженный револьвер, что позволяло мне чувствовать себя в относительной безопасности. Признаю, у меня не раз возникало желание выхватить его из кобуры и разрядить в кого-нибудь из этих даго. А еще большим было желание послать все к чертям и сбежать прочь из Норт-Энда, так и не выполнив свою миссию. Но я дал вам обещание, Элиот, и считал себя обязанным распутать эту темную историю.

Плесните-ка мне еще коньяка. Похоже, воспоминания о Норт-Энде несколько перевозбудили мою нервную систему. Да и вы кажетесь взволнованным, друг мой. Налейте себе тоже, Элиот. Выпьем. Если не возражаете, обойдемся без тостов.

Мне все же удалось пообщаться с семьей поляков-эмигрантов. Годы работы в полиции и опыт общения с криминальными субъектами развили во мне определенные дипломатические навыки, которые сослужили мне добрую службу и в этот раз.  
>В одном из дворов я заметил неопрятную женщину, занятую стиркой белья. Когда я обратился к ней, она обрушила на меня поток ругательств на своем варварском наречии и выплеснула мне под ноги лохань помоев. Но когда я, сохраняя полную невозмутимость, протянул ей долларовую купюру, она несколько смягчилась и провела меня в свое убогое жилище.<p>

Ее супруг, некто пан Валевски, в тот момент не имел работы и сидел дома. К счастью, он владел немого английским, и мы сумели объясниться, невзирая на его жутчайший акцент.  
>Сказать по правде, Элиот, я чувствовал себя законченным идиотом, когда заговорил с ним о туннелях, якобы пронизывающих подземелья под Норт-Эндом и о монстрах, похищающих тела из могил. Мой собеседник изобразил полное недоумение. В варварской стране, откуда он родом, также известны легенды о вурдалаках-пожирателях мертвечины, но в Норт-Энде ни о чем таком и слыхом не слыхивали. Однако, когда я выложил перед ним несколько купюр, язык его развязался, и он, беспрестанно крестясь и цепляясь за распятие, висевшее у него на шее, поведал мне кое-что интересное. На местном кладбище действительно имели место быть случаи осквернения могил и похищения тел.<p>

О Боже, Элиот! Вы уронили свое пенсне в чашку! Позвольте, я помогу. Сейчас выужу его ложечкой. Вот так. Не стоит благодарностей.

По словам поляка, неведомые злоумышленники вскрывали преимущественно свежие могилы, в которых тела пролежали не более суток. Все это происходило под покровом ночи – ясное дело, что свидетелей не было. Поутру местные обнаруживали аккуратно раскопанные могилы и пустые гробы, а тела бесследно исчезали. Полностью, Элиот. Совершенно точно – никаких следов оргии, никаких обглоданных костей, разбросанных по кладбищу.

Выбор злоумышленников падал на покойников, у которых при жизни не было ни семьи, ни близких родственников. Иными словами, не было никого, кто мог бы обеспокоиться фактом глумления над усопшим. Ну а обитатели Норт-Энда предпочитают не вмешиваться не в свое дело, к тому же они не в самых лучших отношениях с полицией и властями.

Как вы побледнели, Элиот. Вам дурно? Пожалуй, стоит позвать мадемуазель Дюранд. Пусть принесет воды и лавровишневых капель. Вы уверены, Элиот, что желаете вначале дослушать мое повествование? Право слово, я не ожидал, что это произведет на вас столь тягостное впечатление. Развязка уже близка, и поверьте мне, здесь нет ровным счетом ничего сверхъестественного.

В ту же ночь я вернулся в Норт-Энд и направился прямиком на местное кладбище с намерением раз и навсегда разгадать эту тайну. Само собой разумеется, при мне был револьвер, и кроме того, я захватил с собой фонарик, так как ночь выдалась безлунная.

Да, Элиот, я и в самом деле кое-что видел.

Их было двое. Две человеческие фигуры, закутанные в длинные бесформенные плащи – очевидно, для маскировки. Они передвигались короткими перебежками, лавируя между надгробиями. При себе они имели кирку и лопату. Я не ошибся, Элиот, кирка и лопата. Это совершенно естественно, учитывая их род занятий.

Я следил за ними от самого входа на кладбище, держась на безопасном расстоянии. Их прогулка по погосту длилась недолго. Найдя свежую могилу, двое неизвестных тут же сбросили с себя плащи и приступили к работе. Некоторое время я наблюдал за ними, не вмешиваясь и никак не обнаруживая свое присутствие. Я двадцать лет проработал в полиции, Элиот, и я знал, что делаю. Когда желаешь поймать преступника с поличным, самое главное – набраться терпения и не спешить, чтобы не спугнуть его раньше времени.

Злоумышленники уже почти добрались до своей вожделенной добычи, я даже услышал скрежет лопаты о крышку гроба. И вот тогда-то я решил заявить о себе.  
>Встав на краю могилы, я включил фонарик и направил на них луч света, тем самым ослепив и ошеломив их обоих. Свободной рукой я извлек из кармана свое удостоверение офицера полиции и, продемонстрировав его злоумышленникам, потребовал незамедлительно дать объяснения своим действиям.<p>

Вы желаете знать, как они выглядели, Элиот? Приятные молодые люди. Нет, вы не ослышались – приятные молодые люди, студенты Мискатоникского Университета. Один из них представился как Герберт Уэст. Имени второго я, к сожалению, не запомнил. Оба они обучаются на факультете медицины, и деятельность их абсолютно легальна. Молодой человек по имени Уэст даже предъявил мне официальное разрешение за подписями мэра, шерифа и главного коронера Бостона. Эксгумация тел производится в научно-исследовательских целях. В данный момент молодые люди изучают воздействие некоторых реагентов на мертвые ткани, поэтому им необходимы материалы для вивисекции и проведения лабораторных опытов. Они выбрали столь поздний час для своих изысканий по одной простой причине – в течение дня они полностью заняты учебой и практикой в клинике. Для научной деятельности остается ночное время суток. Ах, Элиот, когда я был помоложе, я тоже, бывало, работал в таком темпе, дни и ночи напролет, забывая даже о праздничных днях. Теперь я уже не тот, что раньше.

Чем все закончилось? Да собственно, ничем. Я принес свои извинения молодым людям за то, что воспрепятствовал их исследовательской работе и пожелал им удачи в дальнейших изысканиях. А потом, Элиот, я вернулся домой, где меня ждали домашний эль и мясной пудинг. Моя жена-ирландка готовит отменные пудинги. Если желаете, я попрошу ее поделиться рецептом с мадемуазель Дюранд.

А не выпить ли нам еще по чашечке кофе, Элиот? Надеюсь, вы не будете возражать, если я возьму еще парочку бриошей с изюмом – они воистину бесподобны.

Да, да, Элиот, я уже об этом говорил, и повторяю снова: в Норт-Энде нет никаких вурдалаков, а эксгумация тел производится на законном основании. Ах да, чуть не забыл. Этот поляк, перед тем как распрощаться, поведал мне одну довольно занятную историю.  
>По Норт-Энду ползут слухи о живых мертвецах. Можете себе такое представить, Элиот? Поляк рассказал мне о неком мексиканце, которого убили во время драки в одном из этих подпольных боксерских клубов. Бедного малого погребли со всеми почестями, а на следующий день тело исчезло из могилы. А потом он будто бы вернулся. Жители Норт-Энда якобы видели его – позеленевшего от лежания в земле, с трупными пятнами, одетого в те же тряпки, в которых его похоронили. Воскресший мексиканец якобы прыгал по крышам домов и при этом ревел, как бешеный гризли. Забавно, правда? Чего только не придумают эти необразованные эмигранты. Полагаю, все дело в самопальном виски, которое они… Элиот? Элиот! О Боже, он в обмороке. Мадемуазель Дюранд! Мадемуазель Дюранд! Врача! Зовите немедленно врача!<p> 


End file.
